Cause The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: Selamat tinggal, Matt. Maaf, aku tak mengucapkannya padamu. Tapi, walaupun aku tak bersamamu lagi. Aku akan selalu ada.. Di hatimu. Kau mencintaiku kan,Matt? special fic for FID :D mind to RnR? :


**Disclaimer**: Punya Saya! *digebukin massa* *bangkit lagi* Death note punya Om Tsugumi ohba sama Takeshi Obata

**Rated**: T ? Apa terserah anda , deh!

**Genre**: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort (?) *sampe sekarang saya heran kenapa orang se eksentrik saya bisa nulis yang begini*

**Warning**: AR, Gaje, Alay, Lebay, Jijay, OOC, Sok Sweet. -_-

**_Cause The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You_**

**_A Death Note Fanfic_**

**_By_**

**_Ryoko Kineya_**

...

"Hei, Matt. Seandainya aku pergi dari sini dan harus meninggalkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin menanyakan Hal itu pada Matt. Orang yang kusayang.

"Tentu aku akan merasa sepi. Aku pasti akan mencarimu, Mello. Masa yang begitu saja kau tanyakan padaku. Kau tau aku menyayangimu, kan?" Katanya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Ya, Matt. Aku tau. Ngg.. Aku hanya ingin saja menayakan hal itu padamu." . "Haha. Mello kaulah yang akan merasa berat Meninggalkan aku." Kata Matt Menggodaku. Ah, aku mau menonjoknya saat ini juga. Tapi, benar apa yang dikatakannya, Akulah yang akan merasa berat meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja,Mello? Kau benar benar merasa berat jika harus meninggalkan aku,ya? Haha." Aku makin ingin meninjunya. "Tapi, tenanglah. Toh, kau masih ada disini, bersamaku." Katanya dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu dapat membuatku tenang.

Matt. Teman baikku di sini, Tapi, sepertinya sekarang kami bukan sekedar teman baik lagi sejak aku tahu perasaannya padaku sekitar setahun yang lalu. Dia mencintaiku. Dia menyayangiku. Itu yang dikatakannya padaku. Dan tak bisa kupungkiri, aku juga Menyayanginya. Bukan sebagai sahabat, Lebih dari itu. Sebenarnya, Aku kaget saat Matt menyatakan perasaannya padaku dulu. Dia yang selama ini selalu kulihat hanya terfokus pada console console game yang dibawa nya kemana mana dan seakan tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitarnya itu ternyata bisa memiliki rasa cinta pada seseorang juga (author: yaiyalah, matt kan juga manusia).

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa sampai Roger memanggilku keruangannya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, Roger?" Aku bertanya pada Roger. Sesaat tampak raut kesedihan di wajahnya sampai ia berkata "L is dead".

Aku membatu. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetku. "L mati karena dibunuh Kira kan?" Roger masih terdiam. "Dia mati karena dia bilang mau melawan Kira kan?" Lanjutku.

"Lalu, Roger. Siapa yang L pilih untuk menggantikan nya? Aku atau Near?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Sayangnya, Dia tewas sebelum sempat memilih." Jawab Roger sambil melihat aku dan Near.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerjasama dengan Near?" Apa Roger tidak tau? "Roger, Kau tau kan aku dan Near tak pernah bisa bekerjasama dan selalu bersaing?"

Sejenak aku terdiam dan berpikir. "Biarkan Near yang menjadi penerus L. Dia bisa memecahkan kasus tanpa emosi seperti saat dia menyelesaikan puzzle itu." Lanjutku sambil melihat kearah Near.

Near dari tadi diam saja, Dia ini bisa bicara nggak, sih? "Dan Roger, aku akan keluar dari sini, sebentar lagi aku kan 15 tahun. Aku ingin hidup dengan caraku sendiri." Kataku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Roger dan Near.

Aku kembali kekamar. Bermaksud untuk membereskan barang barangku dan cepat pergi dari sini. Ketika aku masuk, kulihat Matt sedang tertidur di ranjangnya.' Manis sekali' pikirku. Walaupun aku sudah sering bertemu dia dan sudah sering melihatnya seperti ini aku tetap berpikir kalau dia manis sekali.

Aku terpikir sesuatu. Aku akan meninggalkan Matt. Entah aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi atau tidak. Bagus kalau bisa ketemu lagi. Kalau tidak? Apa aku bangunkan saja dia untuk mengucapkan sekedar ucapan selamat tinggal? Apa kubangunkan saja?

Ah, tidak. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya lebih berat daripada meninggalkannya. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya saat aku berkata selamat tinggal nanti. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya membuatku akan berat untuk pergi karena aku memikirkannya. Karena aku menyayangi Matt. Karena sebenarnya aku selalu ingin bersamanya.

Aku ingin memelukmu, Matt. Untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku mendekat ke ranjang itu. Berusaha memeluk Matt. "Kalau bangun kubunuh kau" Kataku saat Matt ada dalam Pelukanku. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu aku berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena bagian terberat dari semua ini adalah meninggalkanmu, dan aku tak ingin mengingatmu lagi, sungguh. Bukannya aku tak mencintai Matt. Justru, karena aku tak bisa bersamanya,makanya aku tak mau mengingat Matt. Itu hanya akan membuatku merasa... ah, ya begitulah.

Selamat tinggal, Matt. Maaf, aku tak mengucapkannya padamu. Tapi, walaupun aku tak bersamamu lagi. Aku akan selalu ada.. Di hatimu. Kau mencintaiku kan,Matt?

...

**OMAKE~**

"Kalau bangun kubunuh kau" ucap Mello saat memeluk Matt. Matt yang menyadari Mello memeluknya sebenarnya sudah terbangun, Tapi, mendengar kata "Kalau bangun kubunuh kau" Matt pura pura merem agar nyawanya yang berharga tidak melayang di tangan Mello.

...

**Author's Bacot** *halah!*

Hay~~

Eh, ini fanfic niatnya mau buat FID. Sebagai fujoshi yang baik, walaupun baru, saya mencoba meramaikan FID dengan nulis di Fandom death note indonesia ini :D

Sok Sweet banget,ya? Haha. Maap, deh. Sepertinya saya bukan meramaikan malah mencemari. Hhe XD

sebenernya disini ukenya siapa,ya? mello apa matt? mm.. saya niatnya,sih Mello. tapi, kayaknya jadi ketuker deh,ya :D

Typo, EYD yang masih acak acakan, mm.. harap lapor,ya kalau ada yang menemukan yang kayak gitu. lain kali saya perbaiki.

Eniwei, saya ngedit fanfic ini sambil belajar IPS,loh~ *halah gitu aja pamer!*

Oke. Akhir kata, walaupun gaje, saya masih mengharapkan Kritik, saran *dan pujian. -Emang ada?-* ah, ya sudahlah

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day~!_ ^o^


End file.
